


Kamera

by atoricrash



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fanfic ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, Fun, Ice Bucket Challege, M/M, McChekov
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich melde mich mal zu Wort:<br/>Dank BigLeoSis durfte ich das hier hinklatschen xD<br/>Ich dachte mir am Samstag Mittag vor der Arbeit nur noch WTF?! Was soll ich bitte tun und warum hab ich das nur verdient?! Weil sind wir mal ehrlich, wer hat bitte bock sich mit Eiswasser zu übergießen? Ich nicht...nö danke. Sollen das andere sexy Menschen tun die dabei auch gut aussehen ;3<br/>Und dann beim  drüber fliegen der Nachricht war da nur i-was von wegen Leonard H. McCoy und schwups waren sie da, die Bilder von nassen sexy Menschen und zirka 10 Ideen wie wir das ganze hier so angenehm wie möglich gestalten können.<br/>Nicht wirklich slash oder so....<br/>Na ja, seht selbst:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kamera

 

Auf einem wackeligen Stativ stand ein Aufnahmegerät, an dem kleinen Kasten blinkte ein rotes Licht und deutete darauf hin, dass es schon in Betrieb war.  
Merkte nur leider keiner.  
Hinter der Kamera stand keiner, sie zeigte die ganze Zeit ein Fleckchen Gras man konnte nur ab und an mal ein Arm oder Bein am Rande rein und wieder raus schießen sehen, zwei Stimmen verzeichneten die Aufzeichnung.  
"Warum muss ich das überhaupt tun?!"  
Die eine war etwas tiefer und deutlich genervt.  
"Weil es Spaß macht!"  
Antwortete der Zweite, deutlich jüngere und amüsiertere der Beiden.  
"Aber das macht doch gar keinen Sinn! 

Wieder tauchten zwei Hände im Bild auf wurden aber sofort wieder zurückgezogen, so ging das schon seit einer Weile.  
"Nun komm jetzt zier dich nicht so! Es wird nicht so schlimm, wie du denkst!"  
Leider half bei einem Starrkopf gut Zureden nur selten.  
"Aber muss dabei eine Kamera mitlaufen?"  
Eine Person huschte wieder ins Bild und stellte einen kleinen Tritt auf rannte dann wieder raus.  
"Ja natürlich muss die mitlaufen, wir brauchen immerhin Beweismaterial."  
Man hörte, wie die Geduld der jüngeren Stimme langsam zu neige ging, wer seit zwei Stunden versuchte ein kleines Video zu drehen und nicht weiter kam durfte genervt sein.  
"Lass es uns endlich hinter uns bringen, sonst mache ich es ohne Vorwarnung und dann wird es richtig gemein sein!"  
"Seit wann bist du bitte so gemein?"  
"Ich bin nicht gemein du zierst dich nur wie eine Jungfer und wir wissen beide, dass du das nicht bist! Jetzt ab vor die Kamera, ohne wieder Worte!"  
"Ich steh drauf, wenn du so fordernd bist!"  
Die Stimmen wurden jetzt weniger genervt und mehr amüsiert.  
"Wenn wir das fertig haben werde, ich dir gerne auch noch mal so richtig einheizen, versprochen!"

Zwei Gestalten erschienen vor Linse, der Jüngere mit krausen Haaren und bunten Badehosen stellte sich auf den Tritt, in seinen Händen ein großer Eimer. Vor ihm nahm ein älterer Mann platz und schaute grimmig in die Kamera.  
"Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hab, was genau diese Aktion bringen soll aber ich würde wohl von James T. Kirk nominiert, mich mit kaltem Wasser übergießen zu lassen!  
Und weil ich auch etwas davon haben will, nominiere ich Nyota Uhura, Montgomery Scott und Christin Chapel!"  
"Bist du so weit Leonard?"  
Fragte der Jüngere hinter ihm und hob den Eimer noch ein paar Zentimeter an, platzierte ihn über dem Kopf des anderen. Leonard verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, kniff die Augen schon mal vor ab zusammen und nickte.  
Mit einem Schwung übergoss ihn eine Ladung eiskaltes Wasser, ließ ihn atemlos und stocksteif da stehen.  
"Oh verdammte Scheiße Jim, dafür wirst du büßen!"  
Flüchte er leise in Kamera und wischte sich das tröpfelnde Wasser aus den Augen.


End file.
